<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’d burn the world for you, Theseus by DandelionPuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947884">I’d burn the world for you, Theseus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionPuff/pseuds/DandelionPuff'>DandelionPuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hermitcraft takes in tommy, I have no idea how to tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy escapes to hermitcraft, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hermit!tommy, no beta we die like tommyinnit, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DandelionPuff/pseuds/DandelionPuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is missing.</p>
<p>Rumours whisper that he’s been sighted in a godlike server; Hermitcraft.</p>
<p>Technoblade needed to find his brother.</p>
<p>Everyone mentioned are Minecraft characters- not the real people!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>259</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’d burn the world for you, Theseus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry at how amateurish this is- I don’t write often but I fell into the hermit Tommy aus and I wanted a fic of Technoblade storming the server for him.</p>
<p>I’m such a sucker for the sbi boys</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anyone who has spoken to Technoblade for longer than five minutes knows that he doesn’t commit acts of violence without a reason. He has a heavy set of morals that bind him- and though some may never agree with him, Techno makes great effort to make sure those around him know his code. Typically, the hybrid is docile. Content to involve himself in bloodless wars over potatoes, and create cozy farms and homes in the Tundra- though that doesn’t stop his paranoia pushing him to continue filling his war bunker. He may never use them without reason, but he’ll be damned if he’s ever caught unaware. </p>
<p>He looks so out of place as he stalks down a cobbled together path, surrounded by both towering structures, and cozy nooks that strangely create a complete scene. His armour, fully enchanted Netherite that seems to electrify the air around it, bulks out his figure to make an intimidating silhouette. His axe already brandished in his hands occasionally scrapes the cobbles below, the noise whispering promises of a sharp and deadly blade. The cape that never left his shoulders billowing out behind him, an extra flair and a visible marker to those who know of Technoblade, The Blood God.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been that long since he had forced his way through the barrier to the server, the code weaker compared to the Titan that was the Dream SMP. It had been disturbingly easy to slip in unnoticed- his joining message erased almost as soon as it had been sent. Hermitcraft. He had heard of this server many a time, had even created friendships with the residents of the server, had battled against their side in the friendly championships other servers held.</p>
<p>It was a server of almost godly proportions to that of the DSMP- the buildings known for their sheer scale and detail, often filled with complex and temperamental red stone that could do almost anything you desired it to. A server with free access to the End and all of her spoils, A server that had no rules relating to any kind of respawn limit.</p>
<p>To someone who had spent so long on the DSMP it seemed like a paradise. It would have never crossed his mind to- to invade such a powerful server.</p>
<p>But Technoblade never does anything without a good reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommy had been missing for months- and this was Technos last lead to locate his youngest sibling, a whispered rumour that had made its way to him like a game of telephone. He had already scoured every last loaded chunk of the DSMP, and had expanded that radius out of desperation. Chat was riled up and vicious. They were unreasonably fond of his youngest sibling- and were outspoken in their want for him to be safe. Even Dream, as powerful as he was, had no idea of where the boy had gotten to. His logs were empty, any attempts to TP to him led to glitches.</p>
<p>Someone unnamed user had heard Grian, a renowned chaotic prankster, describing a boy of similar description to technos sibling at one of the Passive servers, Hypixel, and had made sure the information trickled its way to Technoblades ears. With only the smallest snippet of information, Techno could only scramble to fill in the gaps with various scenarios each more chilling than the last.</p>
<p>Had the Hermits stolen his youngest sibling? Whisked him away from his home with pretty promises? Maybe it had been worse. Had they attacked him, before hiding him away for later leverage? The thoughts often made Technos stomach roll with unease. He was one of the few who were privy to Tommy’s fragile self- the things Dream had done to the boy permanently altering him in a way that left him Delicate and Timid. If the Hermits had come brandishing weapons, he’s not entirely sure how Tommys new ego would have handled it.</p>
<p>It was difficult to envision the Hermits even wanting something as fickle as Leverage. What could they even gain compared to what their server and its admin could already provide them? If Techno had a little more logic to his actions, he would have come to the same conclusion- but his brothers disappearance had made him impulsive and quick to retaliate. He yearned to make someone pay for it, the feelings piling on top of his long held simmering rage at Dream for what he had done, mixing into a deadly concoction.</p>
<p>Which led him here.</p>
<p>Stalking his way through what looked to be a town center- the path lined with trees dripping with diamonds, ahead being what looked to be a government style building. Through the doors a solid frame of diamonds could be glimpsed, larger than anything Techno had ever laid his eyes on. The area was oddly deserted- yet the ground was evidence enough to the amount of boots that walked down it, often enough to leave ruts of the commonly taken paths.</p>
<p>The silence was eerie.</p>
<p>A shimmer in the corner of his eye caught his attention- his axe swinging with a soft crackling sound, coming to rest on the neck of the player who had tried their luck. A man stood stiffly, the axe resting threateningly against his neck. He appeared to be well dressed in a plain black suit, matched with slicked back hair and a moustache that trembled with his quick breaths. His hands were slowly brought up, palms forward, eyes flicking between the axe and his assailants face.</p>
<p>Techno believes he’s heard of the man before, the servers resident redstoner; MumboJumbo.</p>
<p>“A-ah, hello! D-do you mind putting that axe away?” His voice was lifted like his brothers, the accent feeling familiar to Technos ears. He pressed the axe closer, a dribble of blood sliding to stain the crisp white shirt around the others neck.</p>
<p>The man swallowed nervously, the blade bobbing with the movement.</p>
<p>“Where is my brother?” The words rumbled from Technos chest, low and threatening- confusion twisting the hermits face at the question.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry- I-I don’t think I’ve seen another Piglin hybrid on the server before.. I- Are you sure you’re in the right place?”</p>
<p>The Piglin repressed the urge to roll his eyes, a soft grunt of “He’s adopted” before following up “He’s a lanky Blonde boy; with a foul mouth- I was told he was in this server” The confusion didn’t leave Mumbos face, but he saw the brief flash of understanding before it was quickly covered up.</p>
<p>Voice wavering, he breathed out “I’m sorry, I’m not su-“ his feeble denial cut off by an animalistic growl. The hybrid was suddenly in his face, eyes promising pain as he snarled.</p>
<p>“Don’t <em>lie</em> to me”</p>
<p>They stood in a standstill for a few moments- Mumbo shaking under the intense pressure the blood god seemed to exude. They each seemed to be waiting for the others move cautiously- adrenaline thrumming and muscles coiled tight in anticipation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their stand off was broken by a shout coming from the direction of the governmental building- the voice tight and angry. “Technoblade, back <em>off</em>. Now”</p>
<p>Mumbos eyes flicked over, immediately melting in relief as he locked eyes with the newcomer. Another tense second and Mumbo was pushed back from a rough shove from the Piglin, the axe stained with Mumbos blood dropping to rest its blade on the worn ground. Raising his eyes, he followed the shaken man as he scrambled to the new player, a man who seemed to be dressed as.. a bee?</p>
<p>A soft whisper from chat labelled the man ‘Xisumavoid’ the sole Admin of the server. He stood stiff, moving in front of Mumbo as soon as he was close enough, eyes just barely visible through his visor- hard and angry.</p>
<p>“Now, mind telling me what on earth you’re doing in my server?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>